ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Build Challenge
"THOU SHALL''...where is he? THOU SHALL NOT PA- ah, fuck this. Aughts, you do it. I don't wanna do it. I don't wanna die!" - Farshar bravely fighting off the Balrog The '''Adventure Build Challenge' was the second build challenge of the Minecraft Awesome 2.0 map, and the 11th challenge overall. It is a major departure from previous challenges as it was inspired by the likes of custom adventure maps that are popular on Minecraft Let's Plays. The whole episode can be seen here. The Setup This challenge was announced as a surprise at the end of the Minecraft Awesome Survival! Episode, when Fraser and the gang discovered a cave built by the mods in what was supposed to be fresh, untouched land. Inside, Ben discovered a cursed compass, which was supposed to play an integral role in the adventure, but was thrown out the window for a comepletely different plotline. Fans began calling the challenge "Video Games Yogscast" due to the similarity of the discovery of the adventure, and having an adventure challenge in general. The Plot The Adventure Episode began with Becky, Ben Fraser & Deacon having a picnic set up by Nekoevangeline. Deacon, dressed as a dog, chased away Neko, who got lost inside the cave of the cursed diamonds. She was abducted by a group of boulders working for Santa, who had been murdering people from previous build challenges. The crew traveled through a long series of puzzles to locate and rescue Neko. There was much rampant cheating and puzzle fails throughout. At one point, The VGA crew was forced in a certain challenge to confront their past faults, such as the murder of Ruddadog. While Ben and Becky apologized for their mistakes, Fraser clearly learned nothing about breaking glass, lighting up his home, or his murder of Axemunger's dog Waylon. The Boulders finally rebelled against Franta after getting tired of his complaining. Neko reuinted with Snarf, and they returned to Fort Snarf, everyone had a huge party in Adventure Town, and they lived happily ever after. adventurefraser.jpg|Indiana Fraser beckyadventure.jpg|Becky's Adventuring Gear snarfadventure.jpg|Snarf the Wolfslayer deaconadventure.jpg|Deacon telling you to "Deal with it". neko.jpg|Neko, the kidnapped princess evil santa.jpg|Evil Santa Puzzles *Idol room from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark *Roman Colosseum *''Legend of the Hidden Temple'' *The Lost Woods from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *''Knightmare'' *Dwarven Ruins (Skyrim ''inspired) *Temple of the Sun (''Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade) *Water Trials *The Rising Path *Flooded Mine *Aquaman's Roboctopus Revenge *Mines of Moria (Lord of the Rings) *Smaug's Lair (The Hobbit) *''Catherine'' *Heroes of Legend (with Demon Dad) *Axemunger's Adventures *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' *Temple of Light & Dark *Dr. Agar's Egyption Dig Site *Nightowl's jumping puzzle *Luckysimon's Super Happy Fun Time *Mine All Mine Mining Facility *Neko's Beauty Salon *Bastet's Tomb *The Legend of Hanka *''Monkey Island'' *A Slimetastic Adventure *The Knights who say Ni *The Tale of the Endercreeper *Cult of Twitches *Elemental Temple *Dad's Dungeon (With Ben's Father) *Labyrinth *Warring Cults *Santa's Showdown *Adventure Town Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Minecraft Awesome Category:Minecraft Category:Build Challenges